Fear
by Soten-ni-zase
Summary: What happens when Kai suddenly falls ill and is hospitalized. Can his friends find out why and will one of them fall in love with their stotic captain? rating has gone up. DISCONTINUE!
1. Chapter 1:Bad Nights Sleep

Warnings:Contains the following: angst, torture, character bashing, possible yaoi, slight humor, Stongish language, and other stuff I can't think of right now

disclamer:Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki not me and any songs tv shows and other stuff like that belong to who ever owns them

* * *

**(...'s POV) **(A\N:Guess who) 

It was around 1 A.M. when I awoke to the sound of someone whimpering and speaking...begging in what I believe to be Russian.I paused and carefully looked over to where Kai was sleeping and as I thought it was coming from Kai, he seemed so scared, it was weird in a way Kai being scared.Suddenly Kai shot up and looked around,he didn't seem to realize I was awake.

**(End Rei's POV)**

**(Kai POV)**

...I shot up and looked around it was dark, still, and quiet, then I realized it wasn't quiet because Tyson and Daichi were snoring as loud as bears which actually made me feel a little bit better...but I was still trembling with fear ...of the Abbey...

**(Flashback Normal POV)**

"No,please I won't do it again,I swear." A 6 year old Kai begged as kneeled in front of his grandfather. "Enough of that, you are a Hiwatari and Hiwatari's do not beg!" Voltaire yelled as he kicked Kai in the stomach. "B...but Grandfather...I" Kai stuttered as he tried to get back up only to be kicked in the stomach again. "I said enough Kai you broke the rules now you must pay for it! Guards take him to...Boris." Voltaire said to the guards as he smirked in a sickenly evil way.

"Yes sir." The emotionless guards said as they grabbed Kai by his slender shoulders.

"B..B..Boris?!" Kai stuttered as he was carried to Boris' torture chamber, or as anyone who had ever been in it 'The Heart of Hell'

**(End Flashback, Kai's POV)**

Just thinking about it made me tremble even more. I brought my knees to my chest and rested my arms on my knees to try and quell the fear but to no avail, the fear would not die or even die down so that I could sleep. After a few minutes I realized I wasn't going to sleep any time soon so I just sat there in the dark listening to Tyson and Daichi argue in their sleep. Soon Tyson and Daichi stopped sleep talking, so I listened to the crickets...except there weren't when there should have been. I knew right then and there that something or someone was outside. So I waited and waited in silence. I was so tense that I didn't even realize Rei was watching me, when all of a sudden this huge dog just bulldozes right through Tyson's wall and charged right at me. Just when I thought I was dog food I here a gun shot.

**(End Kai's POV)**

**(Normal POV) **

"Oh man, Kai are you alright?" Max asked worriedly as he came over to the still slightly shaking form that was Kai. "Uh...yeah I'm fine Max." Kai said as he tried to regain his normal composure without much success.

"Well that's a relief, I thought for sure that dog was gonna eat you." Max said in his normally cheerful voice which held a hint of relief "..._you and me both_." Kai thought as he tried to settle himself.

"Are you sure your alright, you seem kinda pale?" Rei questioned still worried about Kai's nightmare more then anything else.

"I'm fine." Kai said as he was finally able to regained his normal composure.

"Mmmm...hey guys...why... is there a dead dog in here...?" Tyson asked stupidly causing the others to sweatdrop at his stupidity and the fact that he slept through all the commotion.

"Tyson, don't you know what's going on here?!" Max asked coming out of his state of shock. "Probably not Max, since he asked." Kai said in his well known I-could-care-less voice.

"Good point, so I guess I'll have to tell him what happened. Unless you will Rei?" Max asked as he put on his best puppy-dog-pout.

"Alright, Tyson listen you see that dog there?" Rei said after being won over by Max's infamous puppy-dog-pout. "Yeah." Tyson replyed dumbly. "Well it busted through your wall and tried too eat Kai but your grandpa shot it, understand?" Rei explained to Tyson as if he was explaining to a small child.

"Oh...I'm going back too bed." Tyson said as he laid back down to go to sleep causing the others to fall over anime style.

"Tyson! Kai could have been killed and all you can say is I'm going back too bed are you on drugs!?" Max asked in frustration at Tyson's careless attitude. "Jes." Tyson replyed with a stupid grin on his face. "Grrrrrrahhhhhhhhh" Max yelled before he began bashing his own head into what was left of the wall, causing the others to sweatdrop...again.

"Um...Tyson are you really on drugs?" Rei asked wondering is Tyson really was on drugs.(it would explain a lot--U) "No way Rei, I was just messn' around." Tyson said as he put his right hand behind his head showing he was a little embarrassed at his own antics but still thought they were funny. "Do you even care that Kai was almost killed?" Rei asked Tyson accusingly at how heartless he seemed right now. "Um...well..." Tyson stuttered while he tried to think of a way out of seeming like a cold-hearted jerk cause in his mind he was the nice-guy and Kai was the cold-hearted-bastard-with-a-stick-shoved-so-far-up-his-ass-it-grew- into-a-tree-along- time-ago. (wait trees grow from seeds not sticks?) "You don't do you?" Rei asked disgusted at Tyson's behavior.

"Can we just drop it, I don't really care if Tyson cares or not I wasn't hurt and that's all that matters, besides who cares what Tyson thinks he's an idiot." Kai said in his I-could-care-less voice but if you listened close enough you could hear the hurt tone in his voice.

"Uh yeah what he said...Hey wait a second!" Tyson said only to realize a second later that Kai called him an idiot. "See." Kai stated uncaringly but the hurt tone still present but Tyson didn't notice it. "**I am not an idiot**!" Tyson yelled back losing his cool all ready. "Yes you are." Kai replyed keeping his cool but finally rid of the slight hurt tone in his voice. "**No I'm not**!" Tyson said ever so calmlly NOT. "Idiot says what." Kai mumbled so only he could hear but Rei, Max, Kenny, and Daichi caught on and thought that Tyson did too. "What?" Tyson asked proving he was an idiot and making Max, Rei, and Kenny sweatdrop, while Daichi decided to have some fun.

"Hey Tyson." Daichi said in his all to annoying voice. "Grrrrr what do you want Monkey Boy." Tyson said getting annoyed at Daichi almost instantly. "I just wanted to point out that you just proved your an idiot." Daichi stated in an all-knowing tone. "What! How?" Tyson asked having not caught on yet. "When Kai said idiot says what, you said What so there. Hahahahaa" Daichi replyed mockingly. "GRRRRRRR, How do you know what he said Monkey Boy?" Tyson asked angrily not wanting to believe Daichi but knew he was right. "Because anyone with half a brain would've seen that." Daichi said mockingly and knownly at the same time. "That still doesn't explain how you figured it out." Tyson retorted back insulting Daichi in the process. "What did you say? You...you Chimpanzee." Daichi said as his temper flared at being out-witted. "Chimpanzee? your one too talk Monkey Boy." Tyson retorted yet again. "**Chimpanzee!**" Daichi yelled back in frustration. "**Monkey Boy!**" Tyson yelled back at Daichi and yeah it just goes back an forth now.

"**Chimpanzee!**"

"**Monkey Boy!**"

"**Chimpanzee!**"

"**MONKEY BOY!!**"

"**CHIMPANZEE!!**"

"**SHUT UP YOU NEANDERTHALS!!!**" Kai yelled as he lost his patience. leaving Tyson and Daichi whimpering like puppies complete with little puppy-dog faces, Max stunned, Rei scared because Kai hardly ever raised his voice. and Kenny was lost for words and everyone seemed to forget about Grandpa (I'm gonna call him that from now on)

"...uhhhh." was all that came out of Rei's mouth. "...wow" Was all the stunned puppy of the group said. and Kenny didn't say anything. "...what?...what?" Kai asked a little confused because his teammates were just staring at him like fish-out-of-water

"Woh little dude you need ta chill out. Ya dig?" Grandpa said in his own little language that Kai has yet to learn.

"Huh?_Translating,translating,translating,Error,error_." was all Kai said as he tried to process what Grandpa just said to him key word 'tried'.

"I'm say'n ya need ta take a chill pill my little homeboy." Grandpa said as he tried to get Kai to understand what he was 'putting down' so to speak.

"Uhhh..._What the heck does he mean_?" Kai thought as he failed once again to understand Grandpa normally he would but his brain ain't working cause it's to early.

"Ummm Kai, I think he means you need to relax a little bit." Max said when he realized Kai wasn't getting what Grandpa was saying. "Oh...thanks Max._Why couldn't he just say so_?" Kai thanked Max as he pondered as to why Grandpa hadn't just said that.

"Well I guess I should call animal control and have 'em get this dog out'a here." Grandpa said in an understandable way. "_Oh now I can understand him._" Kai thought as he started to get a bit annoyed.

"Ok my little homies time ta clean up this mess" Grandpa said returning to his 'normal' voice. irritating Kai greatly. "..."

"Hey Grandpa can we listen to some music while we clean?" Tyson asked his Grandpa sense it was 1:43 in the morning. "Sure, I'm hip ain't I?" Grandpa said as he left the boys to the task at hand.

"Cool. Lets listen to Fall Out Boy." Tyson said as jumped up and down thinking he'd get his way

"No way, I wanna listen to Toby Keith." Rei said wanting to be able to listen to some music he like for once.

"No, Keith Urban Is way better" Max said as he came up next to Rei also wanting to listen to something he wanted to listen to.

"No way, they all suck, Lets listen to the Black Eyed Peas." Daichi said thinking Tyson would agree to it.

"What, Max there's no way I'm listening to Keith Urban, and Rei forget Toby Keith, I might consider the Black Eyed Peas But not Toby Keith or Keith Urban." Tyson said/yelled in frustration at the fact that he wasn't getting his way (Spoilled Brat--)

"What about Good Charlotte?" Kai asked from his spot against the wall (Yes it was Green Day before but I was listening All Black by Good Charlotte so I changed it) "Kai, there is no way in hell that we're listening to thoughs, thoughs...**GOTHS!**" Tyson yelled angrily at the idea of listening to gothic music.

"...fine...I guess my vote goes to, Fall Out Boy" Kai said the hurt tone returning to his voice enough for everyone even Daichi to notice well except Tyson. "Alright!" Tyson cheered only to receive death glares from everyone except Kai (Whats wrong with this picture?)"What?" Tyson asked dumbly not knowing why everyone was so mad.

"Nothing." Rei said no wanting to explain it to Tyson. "Was it something I said?...Rei?" Tyson asked still wanting to know why everyone was mad. "No lets just get this giant dog out of here before it starts too stink." Rei lied really starting to get annoyed with Tyson's stupidity.

"Ummm...Ok?" Tyson said as he and the others started working on the task at hand.

**(2 hours later)**

"Oh man where finally done,no thanks to Kai." Tyson complained while trying to make it seem like it was Kai's fault as usual "Shut up, Tyson." Kai said getting really annoyed at Tyson's childish behavior.

"Yeah it's not his fault he has a weak stomach." Max said defending Kai from Tyson's continued attacks against Kai. "I know that Max but still..." Tyson said trailing off thinking of a way to explain himself and not look like a jerk.

"Tyson, enough just get over it." Rei said still a bit pissed off at Tyson's complaining.

"...Fine..." Tyson said in a huff because he was seeming like the bad guy when he wasn't in his mind anyway.

"Oh man it's almost 4 o'clock in the morning!" Max exclaimed when he saw the clock on the wall.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Tyson said without a hint of sarcasm meaning he really didn't notice.

"If we go back to bed now we should be able to get 3 or 4 more hours of sleep" Max stated knowing how tired the others must be. "Good idea Max." Kenny said as he got ready for bed. "Yeah." Rei agreed a bit absentmindedly as he to got ready to go back to bed. "...sleeeeeeep..." Tyson said as all his energy just disappeared at the mention of sleep. and Daichi had already fallen asleep. "Hn." was Kai's usual response as he too went back to bed silently hoping he didn't have another nightmare

* * *

(TBC) 

WOW that is long and well I will be rewriting the rest of the chapters till I reach chapter 7 or 8 which ever k bye R&R please


	2. Chapter 2:Hospitalized

Importent notice this chapter has been Rewriten

Ok I'm back I realize that in the last chapter it went from drama to humor but hey real life is the same way some times at least it blended well...on with the fic!

Gaara disclamer please.

Gaara:Yes,Kai's-Suzaku does not own Beyblade,Naruto or anything else.

Uhhh thanks Gaara.

Random girl: He actually did it!?

* * *

**(3 1/2 Hours Later)**

**(Normal POV)**

"Oh man this sucks I barely got any sleep!" Tyson whined as he stretched his stiff limbs.

"Tyson,we're the ones who could hardly sleep thanks to your snoring." Max said irritated at his friends whining. "Jeez, Max why are you so grumpy?" Asked Tyson completely unaware that he was the cause. "Because you kept me up with your snoring!" Max yelled as he started to pull out his own hair.

"He's not the only one you kept up all night with your snoring." Rei said as he nodded in agreement. "Same for me" Kenny said as he to nodded in agreement. "Hn." was Kai's response from against the wall. moments later Daichi lets out a rather loud snore causing the others to glare at the sleeping boy.

"Yo little dudes, breakfast!" Grandpa called from the kitchen.

"Yea, I'm starving" Daichi yelled waking up instantly make the others sweatdrop.

**(End Normal POV)**

**(Kai's POV)**

After Daichi woke up we all went to the kitchen for breakfast.As soon as I laid eyes on the food I was instantly reminded of that dogs blood...and brains on Tyson's floor. I could feel my stomach doing summersalts I couldn't take it anymore so I rushed to the bathroom before it was to late. I made it, barely. as I made my way back to the dining area I began to feel dizzy, and then everything began too spin as it got worse my head felt as if someone was beating it with a sledge hammer. The pain was so intense that I blacked out, I must have because the next thing I remember was this beeping sound and I could hear voices I reconized some of them but not all of them. It took a few minutes to realize I was in the hospital, I would have realized it sooner but my eyes refused to open so I laid there listening to the sounds around me. After about an hour I heard someone scream this made my eyes shoot open, the nurse that was there rushed over to see if I was alright, I told her I was fine then I asked her about the scream, she told me that a woman just found out that her son died in surgery. I don't know why but when she said that I began too feel...sick again but it was short lived. Not long after that Max entered the room and as soon as he saw I was awake he yelled my name with joy and then the others rushed in like they heard wrong or something, it was kind of funny.

**(End Kai's POV)**

**(Rei's POV)**

It was now about 4:32 pm and we were all at the vending machine getting something to eat and Tyson was yet again trying to blame Kai for something and this time he was blaming Kai for our lack of real food, though this time no one not even Daichi would listen. After about 5 minutes of Tyson playing the blame game I smacked him upside his head but when he ask why I just ignored him because I did not want to have to explain it to him. Soon after that Max got fed up with it and went to see how Kai was doing, about 30 seconds later we heard Max yell Kai's name, so we all rushed in to Kai's room to find him awake. My relief was short lived however because Kai's face was still extremely pale and it looked like he was having trouble breathing, I knew he was in no condition to have visitors and as soon as I thought that the doctor came in and told us to leave for that exact reason, but Kai got angry and said If you make them leave I'll cut my wrist. at first the doctor didn't believe him but then she saw the knife in his hand so she let us stay for a little while, though I am curious about one thing, how did he get the knife? As soon as the doctor left Tyson asked Kai if he was really going to cut his wrist and Kai replied with a simple no. After about 20 minutes a nurse came in and took the knife from Kai which ment we had to leave but I didn't care Kai needed to rest anyways.

**(End Rei's POV)**

**(2 hours later)**

**(Normal POV)**

"Hey Rei do you think Kai is gonna be ok?" Max asked still worried for their team captian's health. "Rei...?" Max asked upon reciving no response from Rei.

"Don't worry Max, Kai will be fine." Tyson said as he went over to his blond friend. "Thanks, Tyson." Max said as he began to feel a little better. "No problem." exclaimed Tyson as he did a mental victory dance at being the good guy again, before questioning Rei's behavior. "So Rei whats your problem your starting to act like Kai."

"Grrrrr." Rei growled still angry at Tyson for trying to blame everything on Kai.

"Um ok..." Tyson said as he slowly backed away from the irritated Neko-jin.

"Hey you guys where have you been all day?" Hilary said as she entered the dojo.

"Oh hey Hilary, we were at the hospital." Max said in his cheerful voice. "The hospital! Oh my God what happened, are you guys alright?"(...idiot) Hilary exclaimed shocked at the fact that some of her friends might have been hurt. "Yeah we're fine Hilary, but Kai's not." Max explained to Hilary hoping she would calm down (fat chance)

"Oh my God, what happened to Kai will he be alright." Hilary exclaimed even more worried then she was 10 seconds ago "We're not intierly sure, it was breakfast time and Kai took one look at the food and rushed to the bathroom after we finished our breakfast we went to check on him because he'd been gone so long and we found him collapsed in the hallway barely breathing so we called an ambulance." Kenny explained not even looking up from his laptop.

"Oh...so what made that hole in the wall?" asked Hilary in a confused tone. "Oh that, this really big dog came right through the wall and almost ate Kai." Tyson said as he waved his hand at the hole in the wall showing he didn't really care.

"Oh...WHAT a dog did that and tried to eat Kai!?" Hilary asked/yelled as what Tyson said sunk in. "Yeah but my grandpa shot it and we had to move the dog and clean up the blood and brains except Kai who couldn't handle it because he had a weak stomach." Tyson said in a complaining tone.

"Tyson!!" Hilary yelled in rage at Tyson's behavior "What!?" Tyson asked both confused and angry at the same time "You make it sound like its his fault." Hilary explained in a shock hurt voice.

"Uhhhhmmmmmm...so." Tyson asked making him seem like a huge jerk.

"Nevermind." Hilary said all ready exhausted at trying to deal with Tyson's lack of heart towards Kai anyway. "Little dudes dinner time" Grandpa called out from the kitchen so the 'little dudes' could come eat.

* * *

(TBC) 

Ok so that was weird ILOVEMYKITTENS so please R&R


	3. Chapter 3:The Theory

Importent notice this chapter has been Rewriten

Ummmm ok someone told me that Kai is a Leo even though every site I've been to says he's a Scorpio so now I'm confused. Anyways on with the fic ummmmm oh yeah before I forget In the manga Robert is Germen, Tala is NUCKING FUTS!!!!!, Hillary isn't in the manga, Carlos got kicked off the Blade Sharks and joined Daichi's group?, Tyson's Grandpa doesn't talk wierd, Rick is a cowboy...no really he is he lives on a ranch with his dad, Mariah is NOT annoying or fat!?, Ian's nose is smaller, Kenny has eyes Oo, Zeo wasn't a robot but the real Zeo's little brother Leon, Boris is not as old or ugly as he was in the anime, and Kai was after the for Holy Beast so he could get revenge on all Beyblades because his father abandoned him to presue a carrer in Beyblade development. Robert disclamer please

Robert:...

Robert!...Robby!?...Bert!?...Rob!!?...Bobby!!!?...Bob!!!!!!!!!

Robert:My name is not Robby,Bert,Rob,Bobby and it certainly is not Bob! and I refuse to do this disclamer.

Fine be that way, Johnny you do it.

Johnny: ok Kai's-Suzaku does not own Beyblade,Naruto,Inuyasha,The Simsons.or anything for that matter.

Thanks...(Note to self:Kill Johnny.)

**(The next day Normal POV)**

"Tyson...Tyson...Hey Tyson...Tyson!!...Grrrrrr" Kenny Yelled trying to get Tyson's lazy ass up failing miserably and so began bashing his own head into the now fixed wall.

"Yo little dude it's time to get up ya dig? Grandpa tried but got only a small reaction "Five more minutes." Tyson mumbled as he shooed his grandfather away with his hand making Max, Rei and Daichi sweatdrop while Kenny continued to bash his head into the wall.

"_Man how on earth does Kai get Tyson up in the morning?...Wait that's it_. Oh well I geuss we'll eat without Tyson." Rei thought before realization hit him and he knew just how to get Tyson up. "You wouldn't dare." Tyson said accusingly at Rei while Max and Daichi just sweatdroped again.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Kenny said having stopped bashing his head into the wall. "Because you were to busy bashing your head in." Max stated the obvious while making Kenny look stupid at the same time. "Oh hehheh.\_Note to self kill Max_\" Kenny laughed nervously while silently plotting Max's death. (o.OUhhhhhmmmmm ok Kenny has gone nuts)

"You guys wern't really going to eat without me? Were you?" Tyson asked pleadingly. "Yes" Replyed Rei who at the moment sounded like Kai but that went un-noticed by Tyson. "What, Rei you can't be serious?" Tyson asked/whined. "Dead serious." Rei replyed again sounding like Kai which again went un-noticed by Tyson. "But why?" Tyson asked trying to sound hurt.

"Because, the Doctor called and said we could visit Kai now." Rei explained hoping Tyson would shape up. "Oh, but why are we visiting Kai its not like he'd do the same for one of us." Asked Tyson causing the others to send him death glares that would make Kai proud.

"Tyson do you remember when we were trapped on that island by thoughs Evil scientist and you hurt your ankle and had to spend a week in the hospital?" Rei asked a little shocked at Tyson's heartlessness towards Kai. "Uhhh, yeah." Tyson said dumbly. "Do you remember who all visited you while you were in the hospital?" Rei asked hoping to get the point across. "Yeah." Tyson said again sounding rather dumb. "Who" Rei asked as he gave Tyson an angry quizzical look.

"Ummmm You, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Mr.D, Grandpa, Miss.Kincad, and Kai...Oh yeah he would visit one of us and has." Tyson replyed rather dumbly as realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Glad you get it now, so get ready to go." Rei said as the frustration at his teammate came out in his voice but Tyson didn't take notice being the idiot he is.

"Wait, what about breakfast?" Tyson asked hoping that he would not have to go without breakfast. "We'll get something on the way." Rei said as he turned to leave in a rather Kai like fashion.

"...Fine." Tyson said receiving more death glares. "What?" Tyson asked not having a clue as to what was going on...he was being an asshole.

"Why do you always have to complain?" Max asked really starting to wonder why he was friends with Tyson in the first place. "But I wasn't complaining." Tyson said as he faked a hurt tone but everyone caught on pretty quick and ignored it. "The way you said Fine makes it sound like your complaining." Max explained as Tyson began to get dressed. "Oh...ok" replyed Tyson having realized his mistake.

**(At the hospital)**

"So Rei how long do you think we'll get to stay this time?" Max asked as they walked towards Kai's room. "I don't know Max an hour maybe." Rei said realisticly.

"Oh, I wonder how Kai's doing?" Max said a little upset that they might not get to stay that long. "Yeah, I do too." Rei said with a bit of a far-off look on his face.

"Hmmmm." Max hmmm-ed having caught Rei's far-off look.

"Uhhh, Max, what are you doing?" Rei asked not sure if he wanted to know while the others just talked with each other. "Just thinking" Max said as he got a thoughtful if somewhat evil look on his face. " 'Bout what?" Rei asked getting a little nervous at Max's expression you would to if you saw what happened last time.

"You and Kai." Max said in a kinda evil madman voice as an evil twinkle made itself known in his eye causing the others to stop talking. "I'm not sure I like the way you said that." Rei as he too caught sight of the evil usaully sugar indosed twinkle.

"Why? Max questioned trying to sound as innocent as possible not very though.

"Because it was kinda creepy." Rei said as he edged away from his blond usually hyper.

"Oh and Here I thought it was because you were hiding the fact that your in love with Kai." Max said shocking the hell out of the others. leaving Rei to shocked to speak

"..." (Rei)

"**WHAT!!!**" (Tyson)

"**DID!!!**" (Daichi)

"**HE!!!**" (Kenny)

"**SAY!!!**" (Hilary)

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!!!!!!!!**" Rei yelled out in pure shock at what his blond friend had just said and wondering at the same time if he heard right.

"I Said,Oh and Here I thought it was because you were hiding the fact that your in love with Kai" Max said as he kinda taunted Rei. "What, what made you come up with that conclusion" Rei asked still confused as hell.

"The fact that your really, really worried about Kai and you keep defending him." Max explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and to yaoi fangirls it was even if it was completely unfounded. "That doesn't mean I'm in love with him it just means I'm a good friend." Rei explained as he became suspicious of his american born friend."Sure it does." Max said as he look at Rei evilly.

"Max... Did you remember to take your meds today?" Kenny asked having finally come out of his stupper. "Maybe..." Max said has he did the shifty eye thing. "Well that explains that." Kenny said after showing off his brilliant detective skills.

"Hey Rei, Are you really in love with Kai?" Tyson asked eyeing Rei suspiciously. "No." Rei said a bit to quickly. "Hmmm" Tyson Hmmm-ed as he too began to question Rei's sexuality. "Tyson, stop it your giving me the creeps." Rei said as he became increasingly wireded out by his friends actions. "Ok." Tyson said having given up...for the moment.

**(In Kai's room)**

"So Kai how ya feel'n?" Max asked once they had gotten into Kai's room. "A little dizzy b..." Kai started but was cut off.

"**OH NO CALL THE DOCTOR HE'S DIZZY HE NEEDS EMERGENCY SURGERY!!!!!!!**" Max yelled out as he overeacted big time.

"Uhhhh, did Max take his meds today?" Kai questioned his remaining sane friends. "No" the others replyed in unison.

"Ok, now what?" Kai asked as he wondered how they would keep Max under control.

"Max, Kai will be fine, don't worry." Tyson said as he tried to calm his mental friend.

"**HOW DO YOU KNOW YOUR NOT A DOCTOR TYSON YOU BARELY GOT PAST THE 9th GRADE!!!!!!!**" Max yelled out again as he continued to overreact while making a valid point.

"Oh, jeez, Max is gonna get us thrown out." Tyson said as he scratched the back of his head wondering what to do now.

**(End Normal POV, Rei's POV)**

It was just a little past noon and the others were trying to get Max to clam down, when a doctor came in to see what the commotion was about, and immediately knew Max hadn't taken his meds today, so she left and came back in record time and got Max to take his meds. Apparently she was the one who prescribed them so it was ok. After Max had calmed down Tyson decided to tell Kai Max's theory but I didn't care cause Kai looked much better now the color had returned to his face and he was breathing just fine, that and I knew it wouldn't ruin are friendship manly because when Tyson had finished his story Kai was looking out the window at a tree full of birds...and...Brooklyn...!?.

**(End Rei's POV, Kai's POV)**

After Max had calmed down the Doctor left and Tyson began telling me about something I don't know I wasn't listening, I was busy watching the birds in the tree outside the window then I noticed Brooklyn was in the tree too and I knew where there was Brooklyn there was MingMing, and sure enough MingMing was at the bottom of the tree yelling at Brooklyn to get down. I don't think he was listening sense she kept getting louder and louder and soon Hillary was aware of her presence I really don't like Hillary but I despise MingMing ever sense we met shes been stalking me day and night and she says I will be her's and stuff. It's sad really that a famous Pop Star\Blader would stalk a famous Blader. Then again I am more popular then her I mean everyone in Russia and Germany either Hate her or have never heard of her while I'm popular in Russia and Germany even though Russians and Germans hate each others guts poor girl's fame won't last two years before her career dies... Oh well thats her lose not mine.

**(End Kai's POV)**

* * *

To Be Continued

ok that was weird oh well Please review and tell me what you think also I will be rewriting all the other chapters.


	4. Chapter 4:Coughing Fit

Spelling errors have been fixed

NOOOOOOO!!! STOP GLAREING AT ME LIKE THAT I'M SORRY!!!!! Ok now that thats out of my system, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while It's just that I got a bad cause of writers block and a new boyfriend well actually my first boyfriend and he calls a lot so that was a bit of a distraction so sorry 'bout that. Oh and I couldn't decide if the fic should be yaoi or not so that took some time but I've decided that it will be yaoi!! oh yeah I know that I spelled since wrong through out the last chapter so I'm sorry 'bout that too anyway on with the fic but first the disclamer, but who should do it this time? I know Naraku disclamer please.

Naraku:Fine Kai's-Suzaku does not own anything except the right to be a dumb otaku.

...what? thats it you die instead.

* * *

**(5 minutes later Kai's POV)**

It had been about 5 minutes and Hilary and MingMing were still arguing and unfortunately MingMing was winning which caused Hilary to get ticked off. I'm glad that I wasn't the only one getting annoyed because I did not want to be the one to tell thoughs two to shut the hell up because Hilary would most likely not let it go no matter what I said. Thankfully Tyson had heard enough and that was that. After an hour or so Tyson ,Daichi, and Kenny left to get everyones lunch so it was just me, Rei, Max, Hilary, and Brooklyn who was still in the tree. While the others were gone Max and Hilary started talking about furbies for some reason and Brooklyn started to talk to a bee, while Rei just stared at me like he was deep in thought his golden eyes staring at me with such intensity that I felt like I was going to burst into flames.It was almost like he was in love with me, then I realized that was what Tyson was telling me about earlier but what am I gonna do if Rei really is in love with me?

**(End Kai's POV, Rei's POV)**

After visiting Kai for just over an hour Tyson, Daichi, and Kenny left to get everyone some food so I was left with Kai, Max, and Hilary. After a few minutes I realized that I was staring at Kai and then I started to wonder what if I really was in love with Kai and how would he react if he ever found out I soon realized that Kai looked like he'd seen a ghost then it dawned on me he must have figured it out or realized what Max was telling him earlier was true, either way he knew and either way our friendship was ruined. Tyson and the others couldn't have picked a better time to get back with the food cause if they hadn't I might have had a melt down and Kai looked just as relived as I did, but then something made

Kai start to cough uncontrollably and his face started turning blue as it became increasingly difficult for him to breath the room was soon filled with doctors trying to figure out what was wrong the heart monitor started beeping faster and faster as Kai's heart was getting slower and slower. All we could do was watch in horror as our friend started to slip away. We don't know if he made it or not or why he started to go into shock the doctors made us leave and they haven't called yet so we can only assume.

* * *

CLIFFIE MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! I am so evil MUHAHAHAHA!!! anyway I'll try to update sooner and wright longer chapters but it's really hard when your cat's fleas are after you oh please review 


	5. Chapter 5:Tala?

Importent notice this chapter has been Rewriten

I'm baccccck and I have another story ack thats sour, sorry I'm eating a sour rasberry.on with the fic.** Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku, glare at Kai's-Suzaku**.Why are you glaring at me?

Inuyasha:Because you killed Naraku and that was my job.

Koga:What do you mean your job thats my job!

Miroku:Stop it both of you I'm the only one who should be aloud to kill Naraku I have known about him the longest.

Shut up all of you besides Sesshomaru is the one who killed him not me why don't you go try and kill him.

All:Good idea.

Suckers they'll all die at his hands. Hey Joey do the disclamer for me.

Joey:Sure, Kai's-Suzaku does not own the rights to any animes but retains the right to tourture the characters.

OMG O.O Joey got smart!

* * *

**(3 days later, Normal POV)**

"Rei, Rei, Rei wake up."Max said as he tried waking Rei up finally succeeding. "Max what Time is it?" Rei said while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Two-thirty." max stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Two-thirty!? I can't believe I slept that late." Rei exclaimed waking fully in an instant. "Was it cause of Kai?" Max questioned with that evil twinkle in his eye but it went un-noticed this time. "Yeah." Rei said not realizing the trap he had just fallen head first into.

"I knew it." Max said as he jumped for joy at his trap succeed, "Knew what." Rei asked rather clueless to what Max meant. "That you're in love with Kai." Max said as he did the victory pose.

"Max." Rei said as his eyebrow twitched ever so slightly "Yes?" Max asked not realizing the danger he could be in. "Don't you care that Kai is in the hospital or that he might even be dead." Rei snapped at Max as he got up. "Of course I do." Max stated in his own defense. "Than shut up." Rei said as his eyebrow gave one last twitch. "Ok. _what's his problem?_" Max thought before the sound of the door slamming things crashing and lots of yelling alerted the two that someone was there and were pissed off.

"What the hell?!" Rei said as he jumped slightly at the sound. "Rei, what do you think happened." Max questioned as he hid behind Rei. "I don't know." Rei said as he slowly headed for the training room.

**(In training room)** (A\N:I don't know if Tyson has a training room so I made it up.)

"What do you mean Kai's in the hospital?" Tala questioned in a threating tone shocked that his childhood friend was in the hospital. (remember this has been going on for a few minutes.) "Just what I said." Tyson replied rather dumbly

"Tyson, I don't think that's what Tala meant." Kenny said from a safe distance.

"Tell me what happened to Kai!?" Tala asked/yelled. "Fine since you're so worried about your lover." Tyson said mockingly but Tala didn't catch it. "Lover?...Tyson we're cousins...oh...crap. _I can't believe I just blurted that out_." (I made that up.) Tala Yelled before realizing what he had said, getting mixed reactions from the others.

"You and Kai are cousins?!" Max questioned.

"Woh!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Really?" Hilary asked.

"Dude." Tyson said

"..._Their cousins_" Rei was lost in his thoughts and Kenny had his jaw on the floor.

"Tala why are you here anyways?" Max asked after recovering from his shock. "I'm here because Kai hasn't called or e-mailed me in 5 days and he always contacts me every 3 days without fail so tell me what happened to him." Tala stated before losing his cool again. "Ok ok." Max said as he tried to calm the irritated Russian.

**(5 minutes later) **(I don't feel like explaining it again.)

"What!!!?" Tala exclaimed as he tried to sort out what had been said.

"Would you relax, and stop doing that." Tyson said after he had explained things to Tala and covering his ears from Tala's loud voice.

"Is he alright?!" Tala asked as he recovered from his stupper a bit. "We don't know the doctors haven't called us yet and we're worried that he might have died." Max explained as his expression saddened.

"What!!!?" Tala exclaimed yet again making the others have to cover their ears.

"Would you please stop that Tala!" Tyson yelled as he uncovered his ears.

"What did you mean when you said ''he might have died''?!" Tala questioned not really sure what to think. "Um well he started to cough uncontrollably and then his heart began to fail and we were forced to leave." Max explained as he got ready for Tala to yell again.

"So what your saying is he might be dead?" Tala asked stunned and surprised the others cause he didn't yell. (A\N:He's not taking it to well is he?)

"Yep and before Rei could tell him how much he loved Kai." Max teased but no one caught it. "What?!" Tala asked in shock but not as loudly as he had before.

"Max, would you drop it, just because I'm worried about Kai does not mean I love him it just means I'm a good friend." Rei said as calmly as he could and being around Kai for so long really helped. "Ok ok I'm sorry." Max said as he did that thing Brooklyn did in episode 48 (I don't know how to discribe it)

"Hey guys." Tyson said as he tried to get his friends attention. "What is it Tyson?" Max asked as he forgot all about his own theory.

"If Kai had died then wouldn't the doctors call us or his next of kin?" Tyson said Tyson as the others just stared at him like he had grown a second head wouldn't you he just said something smart that was not beyblade related.

"He's right, Tala who is Kai's next of kin?" Kenny said quickly regaining his composure. "Um his dad." Tala said after thinking about it for a second it had to be his dad sense no one knew where Voltaire was or how to contact him.

"Do you know how to reach him?" Max asked hopefully but at the same time fearfully. "No sorry Max, your mom might know though." Tala said shocking the hell out of Max. "How would she know?" Max said after recovering in record time.

"Because Kai's father abandoned him to presue a carrer in beyblade development and since your mom works in the same field of work she might know how to reach him." Tala said matter-of-factly.

"Hey good idea I'll go home and ask her, wait what's his name?" Max said before asking some need to know information. "Kyle Ivanov." Tala said plainly.

"Ok, hey wait that doesn't make sense Kai's last name is Hiwatari." Max asked after realizing the lack of logic in what Tala had said

"Yeah I know that's because children born to unwed parents are given the last name of their mother not their father." Tala said as he became a bit irritated at their lack of knowledge. "Oh well in that cause I better leave than." Max said as he turned to leave. "You don't have to do that, Max." A calm voice said that could only belong to...

* * *

FEAR MY CLIFFIES MUHAHAHAHAHAHA I rule, flamers drool muhahahahaha that was lame that was 

so lame oh Please review bye.


	6. Chapter 6:Coughing Up Blood

Importent notice this chapter has been Rewriten

I'm back and I just watched the first 7 episodes of Naruto the abridged series it was funny. Ok Sasuke disclamer please

Sasuke:No.

Don't make me sick the log on your ass.

Sasuke:You wouldn't.

I would .

Sasuke:Fine, Kai's-Suzaku does not own Beyblade, Naruto, Or anyother animes just some of the lame murchandice.

Why are guys so intent on making me look like a lame otaku when I'm not, I'm a cool otaku.

* * *

"Kai!? you're back, are you sure you're ok?" Max exclamed not noticing that the others had faded away as he asked Kai about his health. "I'm fine, Max." Kai said in a rather weak distent voice. "You sure, cause you don't look well?" Max asked not taking notice of how distent Kai's voice sounded.

"I said I'm fin..." Kai started only to melt into a puddle. "**K...KAIIIIIII!!!!!!"**Max screamed as what was left of Kai faded away.

**(End dream)**

"Kai! Huh, what, it was just a dream it was all just a dream, a really bad dream." Max exclaimed before realizing it was a dream and calmed down. "Max are you ok." Rei questioned Max worried that Max might get what ever Kai has.

"Yeah Rei I...I'm fine." Max said as his heart beat settled. "You sure?" Rei asked still a little worried about his blond friend."Yeah." Max said as his thoughts wandered back to his dream. "Ok that's good." Rei said as he stood up.

"Rei, have you heard anything?" Max asked out of nowhere. "About?" Rei questioned. "About Kai?" Max said. "No, I haven't, no one has." Rei said starting to worry about Kai. "Oh ok." Max said as he got a sad/worried look on his face.

"Max don't worry I'm sure he's fine." Rei said hoping it would help. "No you're not you're just saying that to make me feel better." Max said knowing all to well what Rei was doing. "Yeah is it working." Rei asked not bothering to hid what he was doing. "A little" Max confessed sense it was making him feel a little better.

"Come on Tyson got us all some amusement park passes to try and cheer us up a little." Rei said as he left Max to get dressed. "Yeah ok" Max said just before Rei left the room.

**(4 days later)**

"I wonder if Kai is alright." Max said out of nowhere.

"Max, why did you bring up such a depressing subject." Tyson Whined causing a few death glares to be sent his way.

"Tyson, you're acting like you don't care what happens to Kai." Max said accusingly as he got up in Tyson's face. "So it keeps me form going insane." Tyson said in that-all-to-annoying-when-he-does-it-I-could-care-less tone. "Yeah right you're making that up." Max replyed getting a little annoyed with Tyson's assholeish behavior. "No I'm not." Replyed Tyson. "Yes you are." Max replyed. and that keeps going back and forth.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not." (I'm bored lets find the doctors . )

**(At the hospital)**

"I wonder how those kids are doing?" Said a Doctor to a nurse. "Which kids, Doctor?" The nurse replied to her supervisor. "Oh, the ones who's friend went into cardiac arrest." The doctor replied realizing that there are a lot of kids out there. "Oh those kids." Said the nurse who happened to be one of the nurses that saved the boy's life.(-.- boring lets check on Kai)

**(In Kai's room)**

"I wonder what the others are doing, or when I get out of this place. Maybe I'll give them a call." Kai said to him self as he left his room to use the phone. (-.- back to Tyson)

**(Back at Tyson's)**

"Are." Max says for the final time. "Not." Tyson says just before the phone rings and he has to answer it.

"Hello, Granger residents Tyson speaking." Tyson said into the phone politely. (O.O something is very wrong here) "_**Tyson, when did you get so formal?**_" Came the weak husky voice of... "...KAI?! a...are you ok, what happened, is this a trick" Tyson asked well rambeled. "_**Uhhh yes, not sure, and no**_." Kai said answering Tyson's questions in order. "Oh man, Kai can we come visit?" Tyson asked relieved that his friend was alive. "_**Uhh sure just don't bring any outside food the doctors think that's what caused the attack**_." Kai explained. "Ok got it, Good-bye." Tyson said before hanging up the phone.

"Guys get ready we're going to visit Kai." Tyson exclaimed to the others before rushing to get ready. (strange just a few chapters ago he acted like he didn't care guess he's biypolar?)

**(20 minutes later At the Hospital)**

"Oh Kai, I'm so glad you're alright." Hilary says as she glomped onto Kai.

"Hilary stop it you're choking him." Max says as he shakes his head at Hilary.

"Oh, sorry Kai." Hilary says before letting go. "I...It's ok." Kai says trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Kai you said over the phone that the doctors think that the outside food caused the attack, do you think their right?" Tyson asked still a little sceptical about 'food' being the cause. "Yes, actually I do." Kai said in his normal if somewhat weak voice (meaning his voice squeak a times cue fangirl squeel)

"But how is something like that possible." Tyson asked still not believing what Kai said was true. "Well I have some minor food allergies that may have something to do with it." Kai explained his voice squeaking at one point. (Fangirl squeel)

"Kai, that doesn't make sense you said you had some minor food allegies but what happened to you almost killed you." Tyson said now confused as hell. "I know but I was in the hospital because I was so sick and as sick as I was I'm not surprised that I had such a severe reaction." Kai explained trying to get Tyson to understand. "I don't get." Tyson said still not understanding.

"I think I get it Tyson, Kai was really sick that made his immune system really weak and he could easily get a secondary infection and that's why he had such a severe reaction to minor food allergies his immune system couldn't handle it." Kenny explained knowing how to explain it in a way that Tyson would understand

"Oh I get it I think." Tyson said starting to make sense of what Kai and Kenny said.

"So Kai when are you getting released. And Max if you say anything related to your dumb theory I swear I kill you." Rei asked before adding a death threat directed towards Max.

"Because you love him." Max sai while making a kissy face.

"Thats it you're dead." Rei said as he pounced on his prey (kitty!.)

"AHHHHHHH!! Kai stop him he'll listen to you because he loves you." Max asked/screamed to Kai while teasing Rei.

"Oh now you're really dead." Rei said as he got close to catching Max (There in a big room for rich paitance.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Max sream at almost being caught.

"What's going on in here?!" Asked a Nurse that had herd the commotion.

"Uh well Rei is mad at me for telling Kai that..." Max started to explain but stopped when he recived yet another death threat in the last 2 minutes.

"You must have a death wish, Max." Rei growled.

"Uh nevermind." Max said as he edged away from the irritatied Neko-jin.

"Pft-pfft-Ahahaha-ahahaha-ahahaha-aha-ahahahahaha." Kai laughed after failing to hold it in scaring the shit out of his teammates(I've heard Kai laugh before and it was scary actually 7 times before O.o he laughs a lot for someone with no emotions Boris did a bad job de-emotiontizing Kai.)

"Oh My God Kai's laughing it's the apocalypse." Tyson scream at Kai's sudden laughter.

"No, haha, no it's...it's just the pain killers." Kai said as his laughter died down and nurse left to get the Doctor just in case.

"Oh, wait pain killers?" Tyson asked when he realized what Kai said. "Yeah, my chest has been bothering me so they gave me some painkillers." Kai explained while subconciously grabing his chest.

"Oh, ok, so um any idea when you get released?" Tyson asked a little worried about Kai's chest. "Nope." Kai said in a rather un-Kai-like manner.

"Oh hey Ma'am when's he getting out?" Tyson asked the Doctor when she came in. "Um well as long as he dosn't have a relapse he should be out in 3 days." The Doctor explained so they would understand her.

"What if he does have a relapse?" Rei asked a little worried. "Then it could be another week to 3 months." The Doctor explained hoping she didn't upset the kids.

"A week to 3 months than lets hope he doesn't have a relapse." Max said not realizing he could jinx it. "Right." The Grevolution said in unison.

"Hey guys could you leave it's getting late and I'm starting to get tired." Kai said just before letting out a yawn and stretching his arms in a child like manner (Combine that with the lack of face paint and plain baggy PJs and you have the cutest thing in the world)

"Sure." Rei said as he started pushing the others towards the door.

"Uggh!?" Kai suddenly groned in pain. "Kai what's wrong." Rei said as he and the others and the Doctor rushed to his side. "My chest it hurts really bad." Kai said as he held onto his chest in an effort to stop the pain before he started to cough so bad that he began to cough up blood. "**KAI!**" The Grev yelled before the were force to leave yet again

* * *

Buahahahahahahahahaha fear my evil cliffie and I noticed I've gotten way of track from the title I mean oh nevermind I'll get back on track just like life, did you know that Vincent Valintine's voice actor plays both Zabuza Momochi, and Orochimaru on Naruto Rosso's voice actress plays Kuruni Yuhi on Naruto. I found this out by watching the credits for Naruto Ultamite Ninja and Final Fantasy VII Dirge of Cerberus. ok bye please review. 


	7. Chapter 7:It's Pychological?

Important notice this chapter has been rewritten

I is back and stuff and I'm sorry if the last chapter didn't make sense and the crap loud of type-o's uhhh any way I now have and read volumes 3 and 4 of the manga and they were awesome Kai was so cute on with the fic Ed do the disclamer.

Ed:Why should I?

Because I control the Fanzombies, duh.

Ed:OO oh right the disclamer, Kai's-Suzaku does not own the rights to any anime's manga's or video game's but she does own the right's of the Fanzombies.

Now that wasn't so hard now was it?

Ed:No ma'am.

Good.

**(3 Hours later Normal POV) **

"Man why does this keep happening!" Max yelled as he began to pull his hair out.

"Max calm down man, you're scaring me" Tyson said as he began backing away slowly.

"But it's not fair Kai doesn't deserve to be in such poor condition and what if he dies think of how much he's all ready suffered it's not fair!" Max yelled as he started to hypervitalate.

"I get it but you shouldn't go insane over it I mean as stubborn as he is I'm sure he'll be fine." Tyson said as he tried to calm his blond friend. "Thanks Tyson, but what if you're wrong what if he dies?" Max questioned as he began to calm down. "Well, we give him the best funeral we can afford." Tyson joked as he tried to reassuor his friend.

"Ok, hey Tyson where's Rei I haven't seen him in awhile?" Max asked opon noticing Rei was gone. "Rei? I think he went to the river to be alone." Tyson said as he left to get a snack. "Heh heh, I bet I know why he went, he went to think about his one true love, Kai," Max said snikering

**(Meanwhile at the river)**

"Why do I have this sudden urge to punch Max ?" Questioned the chinese blader as he walked along side the river. (Thank you Naruto the Abridged seires.)

**(Meanwhile at Tyson's)**

"Max that's getting old." Tyson said getting annoyed with Max's theory

"Fine._But I wonder what was with that strange dream I had the other night I mean the part about Kai's dad abandoning him was because he told us but I can't remember his name. That must be why my mind gave him the name Kyle but that part about and I had almost forgotten that Kai and Tala were cousins Kai had told us once and I had forgotten but that dream reminded me but I should stop worrying about that it was just a dream anyway but just to be on the safe side no more sugar before bed_." Max thought as he started to space out not noticing the hand being waved in his face.

"Hey Max?" Tyson said as he waved his hand in front of Max's face but after 3 minutes of this he gave up and went to get a snack.

**(End Normal POV, Rei's POV)**

I was walking past the river when I thought I saw Kai but when I looked again he was gone. "I must be losing it." I said to myself as I continued walking until it hit me what I saw could have been Kai well Kai's ghost, then I realized I would have felt my heart skip a beat if he had died but still why was this happening to him it's been eight days since he was first admitted and every time it looks like he's getting better he ends up getting worse maybe it would be best for Kai if we stopped visiting him that way he can get better I hope.

**(End Rei's POV, Doctor's POV) **(Woot wait this is going to be hard, crap -.- oh the doctors a woman.)

"I don't get it I just don't get it how could I have missed this no wonder we couldn't figure out why this kid keeps getting worse, I better call an expert or the poor boy won't make it." I said to myself as I paced my office I became more and more distraut at Mr. Hiwatari's worsening condition when I got a page saying I had a call on line 3 and so I picked up the phone and said hello in my calmest voice, and I instantly reconized the voice to be one of Mr. Hiwatari's friends but I wasn't sure which one. "_**Hello Dr. Fujiko This is Rei Kon I'm calling about my friend Kai Hiwatari how is he doing? **_I thought about how I was going to explain it to him Mr. Kon and Mr. Hiwatari seemed to have a very close relationship and I decided to just tell him the truth even if it meant losing my job "Well you see Mr. Kon your friend's condition is still very unstable and without proper help he could die." "_**oh I see uh wait, proper help?**_" "Yes your friend's poor condition is being caused by something psychological and I don't have the proper knowledge to help him any further." The gasp I heard from the other end told me all I needed to know Mr. Kon was shocked to the core from how long the silence lasted. "Mr. Kon are you all right just so you know I've all ready called someone who can help your friend but I need to know has Mr. Hiwatari suffered any type of psychological trauma like something that would have shaken him to the core?" "_**Uh well the night before we brought him in he...I think he had a terrorable nightmare not long after he woke from it a huge dog busted through the wall and Kai was so terrorfied that he could not move if it hadn't been for Tyson's grandfather then that dog would have killed Kai**_." "Hmmm, that could do it but he must have all ready been sick and the shock of the attack just made it worse and now it haunts him and if something isn't done soon the stress will kill him." Again silence fell on the other end of the phone but it didn't last as long as before. _**"Oh um but something can be done to save him right?**_" "Don't worry we'll save him and I'll contact you when ever he is well enough for visitors ok?" _**"Uh sure, and thank you for telling me Dr. Fujiko**_." "You're welcome good-bye." "_**Good-bye**_."

* * *

And there ends another chapter and it wasn't that good oh well that's what I get for trying to rewrite this chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8:Slowly Realizing

Ok I'm back with another chapter and I changed my wrighting style again so is it hurts your head tell me and I'll change it back

Disclamer:If I owned Beyblade I would have made more then 3 seasons and Ming Ming would have died a loooooong time ago.

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"_**Talking on phone**_"

(Author's Notes)

* * *

**(1 month later)**

The Grevolution minus Kai were sitting in the Dojo trying to keep from going crazy while trying to figure out why their normally strong and fearless team captain would have to go to the hospital because of a nightmare. and each time Tyson said something Rei would give him a dirty look followed by Max restating his theory about Rei loving Kai and then Rei would try to kill poor Max

"Hey guys maybe the reason Kai being hospitalized because of a nightmare isn't so crazy after all." Hilary said as she tried to calm her friends down.

"Hilary what are you talking about, how could something like that not be crazy?" Tyson asked earning another dirty look from Rei.

"Well, for starters you guys once told me that Kai grew up in an abbey that took bladers and brainwashed them in order to take over the world and maybe Kai was traumatized by something that happened to him or something he saw while he was there, and if thats the case the that may have been what the nightmare was about, and as for Kai freezing up when he saw that huge dog that may have something to do with his nightmare like, a nightmare come true." Hilary explained as she noticed Rei yet again deep in thought causing Hilary to wonder if Max was right. The Grev's thought for awhile then Tyson decided to speak after noticing the look on Rei's face as well.

"You know I think Hilary and Max are right." Tyson said as the others gave him suprized looks. "Well think about it Hilary is usualy right and she makes a good point about the abbey and I think Max has a point about Rei being in love with Kai." The others just stared at him like he had growen a second head and can you blame them first of Tyson just admetted that Hilary was not only right but right most of the time and he just agreed with Max's theroy and through it all he sounded smart after about 10 minuets of a very awkward silence Max finally spoke.

"So you agree with me that Rei is in love with Kai but I thought I was annoying you, I mean you said it was a dumb theory." Max asked as looked at Tyson with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, at first yeah I did think it was a dumb theory but now I think otherwise cause just looking at Rei it obvious that he's in love with Kai." Tyson said in a very serious tone after another awkward silence someone else spoke up.

"Well, that's an interesting theory, that's for sure." said the Egyptian blader as he jumped down from a tree into the dojo.

"Mystel?!" came the shoked responce to the arival of one their friends who had been used by Boris in the last tornament.

"That's my name. so what is this I hear about Rei loving Kai?" The blonde Egyptian asked as he sat down next to Max. "Well, you see it goes like thi..." Max began but was cut off by a very angy Rei.

"**Max shut the fuck up I'm not in love with Kai got it!!!**" Rei screamed at Max. only to see everyone with very shoked expresions on their faces. "Look, guys I'm sorry, I yelled at you but..." Rei began but was interupted.

"...You don't love me?" Came the husky reply of who Rei thought was his stotic captain only to find out it was Hiro imatating Kai's voice.

"Hiro...**You asshole why the hell did you do that!!?**" Rei yelled very iritated now.

"Cause I thought it would be funny besides what if it had been Kai behind you insted of me then what would you do, you should really keep your anger under control you know that you're starting to turn into Johnny." Hiro said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ok but why are you here Hiro I thought you where in China?" Rei said still angry at the older of the Granger brothers.

"Well I was home sick so I came home only to find you screaming at the top of your lungs about not loving Kai, and truth be told I'm curious. By the way where is Kai?" Hiro explained to Rei and the others then ask where Kai was after noticing he wasn't present.

"Well, it's a long story." Tyson said as he began tell his brother of the events of the last month or so.

**(Half an hour later)**

"So let me get this straight Kai had a nightmare woke up and was almost eaten by a huge dog then Grandpa shot the dog you guys cleaned it up except Kai cause he has a weak stomach and the next day he colapsed and you had to call an anbulance and he's been in the hospital since?" Hiro asked in a You-have-got-to-be-kidding-me tone.

"Thats just about it." Tyson said as he nodded his head "And during these events Max came up with this "Rei is in love with Kai" theory and you guys believe him?" Again Hiro spoke in a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me tone. Tyson and the others minus Rei nodded. "Ok, when's Kai getting released anyway?" Hiro asked not noticeing Rei leaveing the room nor did anyone else.

**(With Rei)**

"_Man I'm such a fucking moron what if Kai had been the one behind be and not Hiro. I could have really hurt Kai's feelings I mean even if he doesn't like me like that it's still not something you would want to here, and knowing Kai he'd take it the wrong way, I'm sorry but that guy has no clue what's going on around him when it comes to love, hell Hilary had a crush on him for the longest time and he never noticed and then their's Rick I mean everyone but Kai has noticed the way Rick looks at him. I still can't get over how oblivous Kai is when it comes to that stuff it's just scary how dence he can be._" Rei thought as he sat in a tree looking at the stars. (Yes it's night time) after a couple of hours Rei began to dose off but was soon wide awake when he heard Tyson yelling.

"Oh My God guys Kai's being released he's coming home tomorrow!!!" Tyson's yelling made Rei fall from the tree upon hearing about Kai's release.

"_Oh my God Kai's coming home he's okay I can't wait to see him and his sexy...Nooo not that bad thoughts bad thoughts bad Rei you don't love Kai and even if you did you can't think like that if he found out he would either kill you of have a heart attack._" Rei thought as he walk back inside mentaly hitting himself for having 'dirty' thoughts about his stotic captain.

* * *

TBC I updated yeah for me I'm saying this now I have a tendencey to lose intrease in a story wether someone else's or my own and if I lose intrese in my own story do not worry I will update once I get interested in the story again cause I got bored with this fic but I'm not anymore so I updated it and will continue to do so and I may even rewright the other 7 chapters on second thought maybe I won't I don't know anyway R&R 


	9. Chapter 9:Welcome Back Kai!

Hey I'm back with another chapter and I think I may have gotten rid of those Chibi nightmares. and the story rating has gone up do to this chapter

Chibi Boris:Nope.

Chibi Voltaire:Still here.

oh well in that case be useful and do the disclamer

Chibi Boris&Chibi Voltaire:Ok, Kai's-Suzaku does not own Beyblade or anything that is copyrighted but she does own us.

**WARNING:Strong language and adult-ish themes**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"_**Talking on phone**_"

(Author's Notes)

* * *

Chapter 9 

**(The next day 9:00 AM)**

The Grevolution were wait for Kai to get back from the hospital as well as find out what was wrong with him since Rei never told them what he was told cause he knew Dr.Fujiko would lose her job for disclosing information like that to a non family member.in only 28 minutes Kai would be back and they would know that he really was all right. though everyone was surprised when Tyson was the first up aside from Rei who was up by 4 but he pretended to be asleep. "How much longer do we have to wait?" Tyson whined for the umptenth time that morning but no one got onto him sense Kai was coming home in less then half an hour.

"By my calculations we only have to wait 21 more minutes before Kai is scheduled to arrive." Kenny said as he typed on his laptop. after 10 minutes of silence Max finally said what everyone was fearing.

"What if, something happens to him on his way here?" Max asked as he kept his head down. 5 long minutes later there was a knock on the door making everyone nervous but luckily Grandpa G answered the door only to be greeted by about 50 faces. "Whoa, What are all you peeps doin here?" Grandpa G asked as he welcomed in all the guest.seconds later everyone was crowded into the dojo.

"_Wow, I don't believe it everyone we know is here to welcome Kai back from the hospital I mean everyone There's; Tala, Spencer, Bryan, Ian, Lee, Gary, Mariah, Kevin, Tao-sensei, Rick, Emily, Michel, Eddy, Steven, Judy, Mr.Tate, Miguel, Mathilda, Claude, Aaron, Brooklyn, Crusher, Monica, Garland, Mystel, Ming-Ming, Julia, Raul, Romero, King, Queen, Zeo, Ozuma, Mariam, Dunga, Joseph, Salima, Kane, Jim, Goki, Robert, Johnny, Oliver, Enrique, Sanqunex, Lupanex, Zomb, Cynotyp, Carlos, Stewart, Trevor, Casey even Tyson's dad their all here I didn't think even half of them liked Kai but here they are but, I wonder how they new it wasn't in the news so how did any of them know?_" Rei questioned himself while the other wait for Kai to arrive.

Two minutes later there was a knock at the door which Grandpa G yet again answered. "Yo, Kai good to see you little dude." Grandpa G said as he ushered Kai into the Dojo where he was greeted by the faces of everyone he knew.

"What the, what are all of you doing here?" Kai asked a little stunned at the fact that every Blading team the team managers and solo blader he has ever met is right in front of him.

"Hey good to see you Kai." Michel greeted as did the others

"It's good to see you're doing well." Lee said as came up to greet Kai.

"Glad you're all right, wouldn't want to lose such a 'valuable' opponent." King greeted sarcastically from the wall he was leaning against.

"It is good to see you are well tall one." Sanqunex greeted from the abnormally dark corner he and the other Dark Bladers were in.

"Hey shrimp it's about time you got out of the hospital, we were starting to get worried." Dunga said as he lumed over Kai. It's good to see you too Dunga glade you started using breath mints like I suggested." Kai replied in a sarcastic tone. "What?! Why I outa." Dunga started but was cut off by Mariam.

"If you didn't want him to say something like that then you shouldn't have insulted his hight, you know he hates it almost as much as he hates being insulted about his weight." Mariam said as she got right up in Dunga's face. 20 minutes later after almost everyone had greeted Kai who was now sitting in the middle of the room after a lot of persuading and Rick chose now to make his move.

"Hey, Kai." Rick said as he came up to Kai. "Yes, Rick?" Kai asked completely unaware of what everyone else in the room all ready knew and a few of them wern't happy at all. "Can I talk to you outside. Alone" Rick asked empathizing the word 'alone'. "Sure." Kai said still blissfuly unaware of what Rick was up to. "_Perfect, now I can 'tell' him with out 'Rei' interfering._"

**(Outside)**

"So, Rick what did you want to talk about?" Kai asked in his clueless voice.

"This." Rick said as he pulled Kai against his muscular chest and pressed his lips against Kai's in a fiery and forced kiss causing Kai to freeze before realization hit him and he began to struggle madly against the muscular Amarican's grip failing miserably. When Rick finally broke the kiss Kai was near fainting from lack of oxygen and fighting against Rick's Bison like grip.

"So, Kai what do you think want to be mine?" Rick asked pure lust in his eyes. "I...I...uhhhh...ummmm...I...I...I..." Kai stuttered still in a state of pure shock at what Rick had just done and asked and most of all the look in his eyes was that of pure blind lust.

"If you not sure then we can do something more to help you decide. Rick said as he smashed his lips against Kai's once more only this time Kai was to tired to fight back as Rick snaked his tongue into his mouth and grabbed Kai's member through his pants, then he stopped and let go waiting for Kai's response.

"I...I d...don't know please j...just let...me go...please?" Kai begged as tears of pure terror welled up in his eyes. "Don't know, maybe but then again you look so damn cute right now I don't know if I want to let you go just yet." Rick said as caressed Kai's unpainted cheek.

* * *

FEAR MY CLIFFY OF DOOM!!!!! if you want to know what happens next then you need to review so the muses will talk to me more so the more reviews I get the more the muses talk and the faster I update. 


	10. Chapter 10:Rick You Idiot

((I do not know why chapter 10 is missing, it will be put back eventually))


	11. Chapter 11:Confession

I'm back and I'm so sorry for my slow updates but I've had a lot going on anyway disclaimer time

Disclaimer:I don't own Beyblade so quit glaring at me

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"_**Talking on phone**_"

(Author's Notes)

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**(Next day-by the river)**

The G-revolution were by the river talking about whatever, everyone but Rei that is he was still curious about what exactly had caused all this trouble, he knew it was pycological and that it was caused by that nightmare Kai had had that night. Rei wanted to ask Kai what the nightmare had been about but was to afraid it was cause Kai to have a relapse, but if he didn't ask than if Kai had the same nightmare he wouldn't be able to calm him down. "Rei?" Kai asked snapping Rei out of his daze.

"oh...Kai is something wrong?" Rei asked worried that Kai was still upset about the previous day.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, you haven't spoken all day, you know that's my job." Kai said jokenly causing the others to stare in disbelief including Rei. "What?" Kai asked confused as to why they were staring.

"you...made a joke." Tyson said in shock.

"And...?"Kai asked not really understanding why they were reacting like that.

"Nevermind." Tyson replyed deciding it would be better to pretend it never happened.

"So Rei, what's bothering you?" Kai asked his long time friend. Rei stared at Kai for a good 3 minutes before deciding that he should come out and say it.

"Kai I want to know what that nightmere was about." Rei said rather bluntly causing Kai to look away in shame. "Kai you can tell me I'm your friend there's no reason to hide your fears. Rei said hoping to get Kai to talk to him.

"No, I can't, if I do than you'll be disgusted with me and I don't want that._ I don't want to lose you_." Kai said as he bagan to shake and tears streamed down his face, leaveing Rei shoked at Kai's reaction.

"Kai what are you talking about I would never be disgusted with you, I...I love you Kai and I just want to help you, Kai it hurts me to see you so upset and unable to do anything to help you, so please Kai tell me what happened." Rei said nearlly histerical but Kai only cried harder.

"Rei I want to tell you but I'm scared too." Kai said in a low voice while Rei pulled him into a comferting hug in order to calm him down some.

"It's ok Kai, if you're not ready to tell me I understand." Rei said quietly as he stroked Kai's hair.at this point the others were watching intently. after about 3 or 4 minutes Kai's crying died down to quiet sobs before dieing all together.

"Rei?" Kai ask quietly as he sat there with his face buried in Rei's chest.

"Yes Kai?" Rei answered back just as quietly.

"...I love you too." Kai said as he drifted off causing Rei to smile as he picked Kai up bridel style before carrying Kai back to the dojo with the others close behind.

* * *

Woot they confessed sorry it's so short but it kinda had to be but the stories not over yet Kai still needs to deal with his fears Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha


	12. Chapter 12:Understanding a Hiwatari Pt1

**WARNING:This chapter contains strong language and mature themes**

ACK I'm so sorry I haven't been updating I had a lot of stress and writers block at the same time but now the muses are talking again yay...Chibi terrors Disclaimer please.

Chibi terrors:Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki so you can't sue. (3 weeks)

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"_**Talking on phone**_"

(Author's Notes)

* * *

Chapter 12

It had been 4 days since Kai and Rei had confessed to each other and things were going anything but smoothly after having to deal with crazed fangirls and reporters. The G-revolution was now sitting in the dojo talking light heartedly. Well most of the team was, after his breakdown Kai had become more withdrawn then ever and would now only talk to Rei, who inturn became a bit depressed by the behavour Kai was now displaying and tried anything to get Kai to talk to the others. But after sevrel failed atempts. Rei decided that the only way to get Kai back was to help him with his fears. Easy right? Wrong, this is still Kai Hiwatari who is not known for his openness with anyone. The day passed by rather uneventfully and before anyone knew it, it was all ready dinner time.

"Rei?" Kai said barely above a whisper while the others ate.

"What is it?" Rei asked a little surprized by the fear present in Kai's voice.

"I...I have to tell you something." Kai said shaking slightly

"What is it, what's wrong?" Rei questioned worry evadent in his voice.

"I'll...tell you after dinner." Kai said softly before resuming eating.

**(After dinner, outside)**

"Kai what was it you wanted to tell me?" Rei asked once they were outside and he was sure the others hadn't followed.

"It...it's about the nightmare I had 3 weeks ago." Kai stated in a quiet voice.

"What about it?" Rei questioned in a soothing voice to let Kai know it was ok.

"It wasn't a nightmare but...a memory." Kai said as he sat down on the outer walkway.

"I see..."Rei said quitely before continuing. "It was a memory from the abbey wasn't it?" Rei asked all ready knowing Kai's memories of the abbey were spoty at best, kai just nodded. "well, I won't force you to tell me but I want you to know, what ever happened doesn't change how I feel about you." Rei stated before placing a small kiss on Kai's cheek. Minutes passed as Kai an Rei just sat staring at the stars enjoying each others precence.

"Rei?" Kai asked so quitely that the silence didn't break.

"Yes?" Reo answered just as quitely.

"I think Boris is after me again." Kai stated with a sad fearful look in his eyes.

"What?...are...are you sure?" Rei asked stunned at the thought of Boris coming after Kai again.

"I'm sure..." Kai said before continuing. "That dog that nearly killed me belongs to Boris." Kai explained his voice shaking with fear.

"how?" Rei started before Kai interupted him. "Boris would have him chase me all around the yard as punishment." Kai stated in a barely adioable voice as tears threatened to break free.

"Oh my God." Rei stated in new found disscuest for the Russian man.

"That's not even the worst of it." Kai stated as both his voice and body trembled.

"Oh God." Rei said in pure shock. "_Oh my Fucking God there's more?_" Rei thought as he waited for Kai to continue. after a few minutes Kai began to shake more as tears began to flow freely down Kai's face.

"Rei..." Kai started unable to find words.

"Kai, don't push yourself." Rei said as he pulled Kai into a comferting hug.

"Rei...Boris...he...

* * *

Clifhanger DUN DUN DUN! Muahahahahahahaha I'm so evil also I'm thinking about doing a lemon but i'm not sure so review and tell me if you want a lemon or not. sorry it's short but the story is reaching an end. 3 maybe 4 chapters left


	13. Chapter 13:Understanding a Hiwatari Pt2

**WARNING: Contens Strong language and Adult themes and possible character death no one you care about though**

I'm back and -dodges rotten fruit- hey keep that up and I won't update anymore -fruit stops- Anyway I'm back with a new chapter yay -dead silence- Oh come on don't I at least get some crickets -more dead silence- uhh anyway disclaimer

Chibi B&V:Kai's-Suzaku does not own Beyblade so your wasting your time asking.

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"_**Talking on phone**_"

(Author's Notes)

"_recape thingy_"

* * *

Chapter 13 (DUN DUN DUN)

"_Rei...Boris...he..."_

"He what?"Rei asked when Kai stopped midsentence

"He..."Kai started as more tears streamed down his face "He...raped me!" Kai said as he began to cry hystericaly.

"OH God, Kai!" Rei exclaimed as he held Kai tighter while thinking "_Boris is so fucking dead!!_"

After a couple of hours Kai had finally fallen asleep. "_Don't worry Kai, Boris won't ever touch you again_." Rei thought as he absent mindedly ran his fingers through Kai's silky hair. "Rei?" came a voice from behind him. Rei turned to see who it was, smiled and asked. "what is it Max?"

"You should bring Kai inside, don't want him getting sick again." Max said in a joking manner. "Besides it's time for bed." Max added as an after thought before he turned and went back inside.

"RIght." Rei said as he picked Kai up bridle style, casuing the slender blader to snuggle into the Neko-jin's chest, Rei took one last glance at the sky before he followed his blond teammate inside. once inside Rei layed Kai in his futon before getting into his own, and drifting off to sleep. A few hours later Rei awoke to find Kai awake with his knees drawn upto his chest and he appeared to be staring off into space.

"Kai, is something wrong?" Rei asked as he sat up.

"No, just...thinking." replied the two-tone haired blader as he continued to stare off into space.

"About what?"Rei asked curious as to what Kai was thinking about.

"A dream I had...it was one of my earliest memories...one of the few of my mother." Kai stated with a faroff look on his face.

"Oh." replied the Neko as he stared at the boy he loved for a few minutes.

"I remeber...she gave me a locket that I kept even in the abbey." Kai stated with a sad look on his face.

"A locket?" Rei questioned. "do you still have it?" Asked the Neko-jin.

"No it was destroyed when I blew up most of the abbey with Black Dranzer." Kai explained with a surprizenly serine face. "But I'm glad it was or I never would have gotten Dranzer...or met you" Kai added with an expression on his face that would cause rain cloud to part.

"Kai..."Rei said as he moved over to sit next to Kai. "Go to bed." Rei stated in a playful tone causing Kai to smile softly. "Ok, ok" Kai said as he got back under his covers while Rei headed back over to his own futon.

"Rei?" said the slender teen.

"Yes Kai?" Replied the black haired teen.

"Thank you." Kai said as he stared into the Golden eyes of his true love.

"for what?" Rei questioned a little confused.

"For staying with me." Kai said as he closed his eyes in content.

"You're welcome." Rei said with a gental smile before closing his own eyes and drifting back to sleep.

* * *

HAHAHA you thought they were going to say "I love you " at the end weren't you? Read and review peace out and again sorry it's short


	14. Chapter 14:Day Off

**WARNING: Contens Strong language and Adult themes and possible character death no one you care about though**

**WARNING#2:This chapter contains a Lime scene**

I ISH BACK AND 16!! woot...yeah that's all I have to say

Chibi B&V:Kai's-Suzaku does not own Beyblade so your wasting your time asking.

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"_**Talking on phone**_"

(Author's Notes)

"_recape thingy_"

* * *

**(a couple weeks later)**

At around 9 in the morning Kai woke to find he was the last one up (ZOMG) "_That's weird where is everyone_?"Kai thought as he looked around "Rei?"Kai called out as he sat up "What is it Kai?"Rei asked coming into the room they all slept in "Where is everyone?"Kai asked before noticing Rei's cat like grin

"They went out...it's just the two of us."Rei said still grinning that cat grin of his. "What are you up to?"Kai asked getting suspisous. "Nothing you need to worry about."Rei said smiling before he turned and went back into the kitchen returning moments later with breakfast in bed for Kai.

"Rei...what's going on?"Kai asked raising an eyebrow in question. "If you must know today is your day off and I'm going to make sure it's the best day off you've ever had."Rei said clapping his hands together after he set the mini table thing next to Kai.

"Rei you don't have to."Kai started but was silenced when Rei but a finger to his lips "I know but I want to."Said the neko-jin as he gave Kai a soft look "Now eat."Rei said leaving the room to prepare the other room while Kai ate. 20 minutes later Rei returned to find that Kai had not only finished eating but had also done the dishes.

"Kai what part of it's your day off don't you get?"Rei asked playfully. "Oh calm donw it's one chore."Kai said looking at Rei with a bored look. "Ok, whatever, come one I have something to show you."Rei said grabbing Kai by the hand and lead him into the other room he had been working on which was filled with lit candles, a cd player playing the sound of waves gently lapping against the shore and one of those massage tables sitting in the middle of the room. "Rei...what's going on?"Kai asked confused.

"I'm going to give you a massage, you've been really tence and that's not healthy so I decided to help you relax."Rei said clapping his hands together again. "ok."Kai said with a look like you-shouldn't-have-gone-through-so-much-trouble. "Don't worry about it, now get undressed and wrap this towel around your waist."Rei said holding out a towel as he blushed slightly.

"o...ok."Kai said blushing brightly as he began to get undressed while Rei adverted his gaze.(Which was really hard to do) "Done?"Rei asked keeping his eyes on the wall.

"Yeah I'm done."Kai said feeling awkward being in nothing but a towel "um...get on the massage table."Rei said after a few moments of staring at Kai's slender but toned body which cause Kai to blush furiously. "Um right."Kai said getting on the table and lying down. "Ready?"Rei asked standing off to one side. "Yeah."Kai said as the smell from the candles was begining to make him feel sleepy as Rei began to gentky but firmly rub his shoulders working out the knots as he went.

"You really need to relax more."Rei said as he moved to massage Kai's upper back. "I know."Kai said sounding distent as he felt liek he was just drifting along. "Mmmm...that feels good."Kai moaned as Rei continued massaging his back unaware of the effect that simple plesured moan had on Rei who was doing his best to ignore as he moved his hands lower to Kai's middle back. Before long Rei had began to massage Kai's lower back Kai letting out a soft maon every so often making it harder for Rei to focus on the task at hand.

"_Wow Kai looks so beautifull in the candle light_."Rei thought as he studied every last detail of Kai's body. "Rei...why'd you stop?"Kai asked tunring to face Rei only to be pulled in to a passinot kiss whoch he quickly mealted into forgeting he was wearing nothing more the a towel which would do nothing to hide his all ready growing memeber as Rei's tongue entered Kai's mouth exploring every inch of his mouth.

"Kai."Rei maoned out as they parted before he moved to kiss Kai's neck leaving hickies as he moved down to Kai's shoulder. "ah...Rei."Kai said before moaning in pleasure as Rei nipped at his collar bone causing him to shiver in delight. "Kai...what do you want me to do?"Rei asked as he pulled away not wanting to do anything Kai wasn't ready for. "I...Oh I don't know."Kai said as he tried to clear his mind enough to think.

"We can stop if you want."Rei said standing up and looking Kai in th eyes. "No...I don't want to stop."Kai said standing up as well as he pressed himself flush against Rei as he could feel Rei's erection through his pants and knew Rei could feel his through the towel. "Are you sure?"Rei asked wanting ti make sure this was what Kai wanted.

"Yes...I'm sure. Kai siad looking up into Rei's golden eyes. "Well if you're sure."Rei said before leaning down locking Kai in a deep passionite kiss as he moved his hand under the towel to rub Kai's engorged memember. Kai mewled as he felt Rei's begin rubbing his erection his legs trying to give way as he was overcome by ectasy. Before he knew it Rei had pushed him down onto the massaged table and removed the towel. "Just tell me when to stop ok?"Rei said before he lowered his head to hover above Kai's cock breathing on it for a few seconds before he desended on it taking in Kai's whole length pausing momentarily before he began moving his head up and down racking his teeth along the length of Kai's erection enticing a moan from Kai as he continued to suck bringing Kai closer and closer to cumming.

"Rei...don't stop...please don't...stop."Kai said panting as he was all ready close to cumming but suddenly Rei stopped and looked up at Kai. "Why'd you stop?"Kai asked with a glazed over look before he noticed the large bulg in Rei's pants. "oh...I can...take care of that...I think."Kai said as he sat up "Get undressed."Kai said as he tried to catch his breath while Rei quickly undressed and got onto the massage table as well his memember covered in pre-cum.

Kai swollowed thickly once he was in position as he stared at Rei's cock. "_Here goes_."Kai thought as he took the tip of Rei's erection into his mouth unable to do what Rei had for him. Kai licked and sucked Rei's memember as best he could though he knew it wasn't as good as what Rei did earlier. Before long Rei's cock was throbing in Kai's mouth as Rei let out almost cat like growls of pleasure as he was getting closer to cumming. "Oh...god...Kai"Rei shouted as he threw his head back as he came, shooting his load into Kai's mouth who gaged slightly before swollowing Rei's essence. "you...did great Kai."Rei said as he looked at Kai who looked ready to burst as his own memember was throbbing and covered in pre-cum.

"you know Kai...I...didn't think...you'd be that big."Rei said as he eyed Kai's cock like it was prey. "Rei don't toy with me it's starting to hurt."Kai said in a pleading tone as he looked ready to jus jack himself off. "All right, I get it."Rei said before sliding off the massage table and turning Kai to face him before he once again desended onto Kai's waiting memember.

Kai gasped as he felt Rei engolf his throbing erection and he knew it would only take a few seconds for him to cum with how close he all ready was. "AHH REI!!"Kai nearly screamed as he came into Rei's mouth his whole body shaking from the force of the orgasm before he fell back panting as he tried despertly to catch his breath.

"So you're a screamer huh?"Rei asked with a goofy grin as he leaned over Kai who just glared at him "Come one get dressed."Rei siad as he stood straight before he grabbed his own clothes and quickly dressed. "Ok..."Kai said tiredly as he picked up his clothes and put them on. "Kai?"Rei asked coming up behind him. "Hm?" "I love you."Rei said pulling Kai into a hug. "I love you too."Kai said tiredly before he fell asleeo in Rei's arms

* * *

OMG I did a lemon...or was that a lime errrrr idk tell me if the lime was good or not and please review


	15. Chapter 15:ANNOUNCEMENT

THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!

I am sorry to announce that I have lost all interest in Beyblade fanfiction, weather it's writing it or reading it, so I will not be continuing this story. I know it is very frustrating to have a story you were following never finished but the muses and plot bunnies for this story have long since died bringing this story to it's death.

However, I may one day in the distant future begin updating this story again should one of my muses be reincarnated...but it's not likely. Desu~


End file.
